A tientas y a ciegas
by Heleeni
Summary: "Viktor, tú y Yuuri están divorciados". Viktor tuvo que repetir, en su mente, aquellas últimas palabras con mucho cuidado para tratar de encontrarles un sentido, alguna interpretación que le dijese que no estaba perdiendo por completo la cabeza.


**A TIENTAS Y A CIEGAS**

 **DISCLAIMER:** YOI no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes.

* * *

 _Silent Fligh, Sleeping Dawn by Mono._

La oscuridad lo arropaba y envolvía negándose a soltarlo. Él no quiso pelear contra eso, pudo hacerlo pero eligió no hacerlo porque dejarse caer en aquel abismo de negrura era más sencillo.

* * *

Sintió. Hacía tanto que no sentía que el saber que todavía podía sentir lo asombró. Era un toque ligero cual pluma de unos dedos gráciles que se movían por sobre su rostro con cuidado, delineándolo, acariciándolo con afecto; reconoció el tacto, lo reconocería siempre porque aquella sensación estaba tallada en el recoveco más profundo de su memoria. Quiso abrir los ojos pero su cuerpo se rehusaba a obedecerlo.

-Viktor- lo llamó, como solía llamarlo antes de todo eso –tienes que despertar pronto ¿si?

Él no pudo negarse, nunca podría.

* * *

Viktor sentía el sueño como una bruma densa y oscura que lo envolvía. Se empecinó en salir, se debatió en medio de aquella niebla que no parecía querer dejarlo y tras mucho esfuerzo finalmente despertó con pesadez. Le sorprendió lo mucho que le estaba costando despertar al querer mover las piernas y encontrarlas rígidas y poco colaborativas, sus brazos y manos tampoco estaban en mejor condición, de hecho todo su cuerpo se encontraba agarrotado y poco receptivo; se encontraba batallando por forzar su voluntad de levantarse y hacer obedecer a sus miembros cuando le llamó la atención un olor profundo y desagradable, era el olor típico de los hospitales: aséptico y desinfectante; asustado abrió los ojos rápidamente para encontrarse con una visión que lo alarmó incluso más: estaba en lo que parecía la habitación de un hospital, rodeado de maquinas que no dejaban de hacer ruidos extraños. Su inquietud debió verse reflejada en su ritmo cardiaco por cuanto una de esas máquinas empezó a acelerarse al mismo ritmo que su corazón.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos una enfermera ingresó en su habitación y mientras le pedía que conservara la calma en lo único que podía pensar Viktor era en Yuuri y en dónde estaba él.

-Yuu..- quiso vocalizar, o al menos intentó pelear con su lengua que parecía estar muerta.

Impotente, observó cómo la enfermera inyectaba algo en su brazo y nuevamente sintió cómo el sueño en forma de neblina se apoderaba lentamente de él hasta que finalmente fue cayendo al abismo de negrura y oscuridad.

* * *

 _A Dream Discarded by John Williams._

La siguiente vez que logró despertar fue un poco más fácil para VIktor, ya no se sentía tan pesado como la anterior ocasión y pudo recobrar la conciencia de sí mismo con mayor facilidad. Quiso revisar la habitación con la mirada pero no fue capaz porque estaba a oscuras, debía ser de noche, pensó.

-Despertaste- escuchó que alguien le decía. Una voz femenina. –Llamaré al doctor para que te revisen.

Viktor aprovechó la salida de aquella mujer para incorporarse sobre la cama, agradeció el hecho de no encontrarse tan aturdido como antes pues ahora le resultó más sencillo moverse y el flujo de sus pensamientos se estaba componiendo de a poco.

Pensó en Yuuri, su esposo, quien seguramente debía estar por llegar.

Sus pensamientos fueron repentinamente interrumpidos por el flash de luz que momentáneamente lo encegueció. Un médico canoso y algo entrado en años había encendido las luces y se encontraba acompañado de Mila, quien era la mujer que, aparantemente, había estado haciéndole compañía hace poco.

-Buenas tardes, soy el médico Bogdanov, y empezaré a revisarlo- le anunció aquel doctor que sin ningún tipo de ceremonias apartó las sábanas de él y comenzó a toquetearlo.

-¡Mila! –aparentemente también había recobrado su capacidad para hablar por lo que aprovechó para preguntarle lo que venía preocupándolo- ¿Por qué estoy en este lugar? ¿qué pasó? ¿dónde está Yuuri?

-Tuviste un accidente en tu auto, Viktor, por eso estás internado, no estoy muy bien enterada –Mila se veía insegura y algo incómoda mientras estaba parada a una distancia prudente de su cama- quizás sea mejor que te explique el doctor.

El médico, con expresión algo cansada y mientras continuaba con la revisión de su cuerpo, procedió a explicarle a Viktor que efectivamente había tenido un accidente de tránsito en su auto, producto del cual había sido trasladado al hospital donde había permanecido un mes en coma.

Esa explicación no hizo más que encender las alarmas en la cabeza de Viktor ¡un mes en coma! Si no fuese por lo empírico del asunto Viktor se habría decantado a pensar que se trataba de una broma. Sin embargo aquello no respondía la última y quizá más importante pregunta ¿dónde estaba su esposo? ¿no debería estar allí junto a él?

-¿Y dónde está Yuuri?- preguntó mientras trataba de poner en orden el revoltijo que, en aquel momento, era su cabeza.

-¿Yuuri?- le devolvió la pregunta Mila quien ahora sí, definitivamente, se veía alarmada.

-Mi esposo- aclaró Viktor, con la voz algo temblorosa, con la esperanza de que finalmente pudiesen darle cuenta del paradero de su pareja.

El médico que hasta ese momento había estado auscultándolo, de manera algo apresurada soltó su brazo y rápidamente se dirigió a revisar lo que parecía ser su historial médico, frenéticamente daba vuelta a las páginas mientras su ceño no hacía más que fruncirse.

La pelirroja, por su parte, no respondió al instante sino que se tomó un momento para inspirar aire, como en un intento de darse ánimos pero antes de que pudiese decir nada el doctor Bogdanov se le adelantó y preguntó con voz neutra y controlada.

-Señor Nikiforov ¿sabe usted en qué año estamos?

Por su puesto que Viktor lo sabía, pero no era ese el momento apropiado para preguntar tales sandeces, lo que Viktor quería saber era el paradero de su marido, no obstante pensó que ponerse soez en aquel momento no iba ayudarlo; la pálida piel de Mila amenazaba con tornarse cenicienta así que presionarla no iba a prosperar. Viktor se preguntó porqué ella estaba allí, era claro que era la persona menos indicada para aquel tipo de situaciones. ¿No debía ser su esposo su acompañante? ¿O, a falta de Yuuri, debía estar Yurio o Chris? Mila era una buena compañera pero no una amiga cercana que pudiese hacerse cargo de aquella situación. El ambiente se estaba tensando y era obvio que era a causa de su falta de respuesta ya que su médico seguía esperando por su réplica Viktor decidió cooperar a falta de una mejor opción.

-Sí- respondió con la voz más fluida, no quiso dar la impresión de estar enfermo sino todo lo contrario- 2018- dijo con total seguridad.

Pero era claro que aquella no era la respuesta que sus interlocutores esperaban. Mila abrió los ojos haciéndolos imposiblemente grandes. El médico dejó salir un suspiro de frustración mientras movía negativamente la cabeza.

Viktor no entendía porqué las cosas estaban así, su último recuerdo era estar en su casa abrazado al cuerpo de Yuuri con Makkachin en los pies del sofá, las maletas de su viaje todavía estaban en la puerta de su recién estrenada casa. Recordó el sentimiento que lo envolvió en aquel momento: era paz, y pensó que morir allí, en ese preciso instante no estaría nada mal.

Yuuri y él se habían casado un 06 de enero del 2018, su luna de miel había durado un mes por lo que si era cierto que había pasado un mes en coma entonces deberían estar en marzo del 2018. Así que ¿cuál era el problema?

Todo aquello. Esa situación: el médico inmutable y pensativo, Mila preocupada no hacían más que darle un mal sentimiento. Una vez más, como en la mañana, sintió su corazón acelerarse. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Algo terrible había sucedido. No importaba qué, debía enterarse de qué era eso por lo que una vez más intentaría averiguarlo.

-Mila ¿Dónde está Yuuri?

-No lo sé.

-¿No lo llamaste? –frunció el ceño- De hecho ¿qué haces acá tú? Debería ser Yuuri quien esté a mí lado- harto de la situación finalmente se decidió a confrontar a situación sin mayores rodeos y exigir una respuesta por lo que se volvió hacia el médico que seguía revisando su historial médico –Doctor, necesito que avisen a mi esposo.

-Señor Nikiforov, por una cuestión de orden le voy a solicitar que se calme, dada su condición lo mejor es evitar cualquier tipo de alteración innecesaria…

-¡No me voy a calmar! No hasta que me digan que diablos está pasando y porqué mi marido no está acá.

La pelirroja buscó la mirada del doctor como pidiendo autorización para poder responder, luego de obtener un simple cabeceo le dijo a Viktor la, quizás, peor noticia que le pudo haber dado.

-Viktor, tú y Yuuri están divorciados.

Viktor tuvo que repetir, en su mente, aquellas últimas palabras con mucho cuidado para tratar de encontrarles un sentido, alguna interpretación que le dijese que no estaba perdiendo por completo la cabeza. Falló.

Sintió su corriente sanguíneo congelarse momentáneamente, o al menos a eso le atribuyó la sensación del frio paralizante que detuvo el trabajo de sus pulmones. Aquello no podía ser cierto. Él y Yuuri estaban casados desde hacía apenas un mes ¿cómo podían haberse divorciado? Todo esto debía tratarse de alguna broma, un chiste insano o algún tipo de espectáculo al que no le veía la gracia.

Rápidamente alzó su mano izquierda. Debía estar allí, pensó. "Tiene que estar". Pero lo único que vio fueron sus dedos desnudos. No había anillo en su dedo anular.

Reprimió un grito de horror que amenazaba salir desde su mismo estómago.

No sabía si era su cabeza o la habitación lo que daba vueltas pero le producía nauseas mientras aquel maldito frio congelante seguía apoderándose de su cuerpo. "Esto no puede ser" "Tiene que ser una maldita broma" pensó.

Como en respuesta a sus pensamientos el médico le dijo.

-Señor Nikiforov, estamos en el año 2022.

* * *

 _Awaken by Dario Marianelli._

Entrar a su departamento no fue una experiencia agradable. Aquello era como una habitación de hotel, grande, frio e impersonal. Era gris y con una decoración minimalista. No había fotos por ningún lado, de hecho no había ningún objeto que denotase que Viktor vivía en aquel espacio; muy bien podría pasar, aquel departamento, por uno de catálogo para venta.

-¿Quieres que me quede?- escuchó que le preguntó Mila, quien había estado parada en la puerta de aquel departamento. Por la inflexión de su voz Viktor podía deducir que Mila de ningún modo tenía deseos de quedarse, aquel era un ofrecimiento otorgado porque así las circunstancias la obligaban. Con el mayor cuidado rehusó la oferta y se despidió de su ex compañera de pista, asegurándole que se encontraba muy bien y que en caso de necesitarla la contactaría de inmediato.

Parado en el dintel de la puerta la observó marcharse y Viktor se sintió culpable. Desde su primera entrevista con el doctor Bogdanov había transcurrido ya una semana aproximadamente y aunque Mila no tenía ninguna obligación de cuidarlo había asumido aquella responsabilidad con entereza aunque no con alegría; al menos Viktor lo percibía así.

La enfermera que lo cuidaba le había contado que cuando Viktor llegó a aquél hospital no habían sabido a quien llamar por lo que recurrieron a su celular en el que constaba como único contacto de emergencia el número de Mila así que fue ella a quien llamaron para que firmase los papeles de autorizaciones de operación, internamiento, seguro, entre otros. Para Viktor aquello aún ahora le resultaba increíble. Yuuri debía ser su contacto de emergencia. Yuuri era su familia, de hecho era su única familia en este mundo.

Luego de aquella primera entrevista con su médico a Viktor se le habían practicado algunos estudios para determinar la causa de su pérdida de memoria pero no se pudo hallar ésta. En palabras del doctor Bogdanov Viktor se encontraba en perfecto estado físico por lo que la causa de su pérdida de memoria debía atribuirse a algún factor de orden psíquico o psicológico "sospecho que, inconscientemente, estás reprimiendo tus recuerdos" le había dicho el médico.

Por lo que luego de una semana de aburridos exámenes físicos Viktor, finalmente fue dado de alta, y nuevamente llamaron a Mila para que lo acompañase. El ruso se sintió apenado cuando vio a Mila lista para recogerlo, aunque le habían explicado que era obligatorio que cada paciente saliera acompañado por alguien ello no aligeró su cargo de consciencia. Mila ya se sentía lo suficientemente mal como para seguir ayudándolo, ¿la razón de ello?: Viktor no había sido amable en su última conversación, de hecho había sido todo lo contrario a amable, se había comportado como un energúmeno con Mila y había descargado toda su rabia, ira y frustración en Mila.

La pelirroja no había pedido formar parte de aquel circo en el que se había convertido la vida de Viktor pero aún así había estado allí para él ¿y cómo se lo pagaba Viktor? Gritándole y haciéndola sentir mal. Ella era simplemente un mensajero que a grandes rasgos le había contado la vida de Viktor en aquellos últimos cinco años.

Viktor sabía que ellos, antes del matrimonio con Yuuri incluso, no habían sido precisamente cercanos, eran compañeros de pista y nada más. Sin embargo, en palabras de la pelirroja, ella había estado al tanto de su vida por comentarios de algunas personas que conocían en común. Así que, en un relato apresurado, le había contado su vida durante esos cinco años. Aparentemente había vivido felizmente con Yuuri hasta que por razones que nadie conocía ellos se habían divorciado y en malos términos, tanto que –según Mila- ellos dos no mantenían ningún tipo de comunicación. Yakov había muerto hacía algunos años. Finalmente, por razones que también desconocía Mila, Viktor se había alejado de su antaño grupo de amigos; esto último explicaba porque durante toda su estancia en el hospital nadie, aparte de la pelirroja, había ido a verlo siquiera.

Toda la situación seguía pareciéndole tan irreal a Viktor que se sentía al borde del abismo, como si fuese a despertar en cualquier momento. Aunque ello no terminaba de pasar aunque los días transcurriesen implacablemente.

La semana que había vivido en el Hospital la había usado para exprimir su cerebro y tratar de entender porqué era que su vida se había arruinado en aquellos cinco años.

Le había dado infinidad de vueltas al asunto y no lograba comprender porqué era que Yuuri había decidido divorciarse de él y porqué Viktor había consentido aquello ¿qué era lo tan terrible que hubiese podido pasar entre ellos para que tomasen una decisión tan radical?

 **FB.**

 _-¿Y me acompañarás por siempre?_

 _-Para siempre y por siempre, Viktor, en esta vida y en la siguiente estaremos juntos- le juró Yuuri con su sonrisa tímida y los ojos más brillantes que nunca, llenos de pasión y de promesas de una vida feliz._

 **FB.**

Esa había sido su condición para casarse con Yuuri. Que estarían juntos por siempre. El conocer a Yuuri para Viktor había significado casi lo mismo que hubiese sido para un ciego el abrir los ojos por primera vez. Con Yuuri había conocido el amor, y este amor había llenado de hermosos colores su vida. Había tomado conciencia de que el mundo era un lugar maravilloso que estaba lleno de cosas por ofrecer, y el ahora saberse privado de todo ello lo angustiaba demasiado.

¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo viviría? ¿Podría vivir por su cuenta? Estaba solo, solo y perdido. Apenas ahora, cuando estaba parado a la mitad de su sala entre un sofá gris y una ventana que dejaba vislumbrar el cielo nublado, es que realmente empezaba a tomar conciencia de su situación; durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital realmente no pensó mucho en ello debido a que su tiempo lo ocupó en analizar las probables causas que hubiesen degenerado en un divorcio, ello y en la esperanza de creer que en algún momento Yuuri entraría por la puerta. Pero ahora, en este momento, ya no estaba en el hospital, estaba en _su_ casa y eso era bastante definitivo: un golpe de realidad directo en el rostro.

Había revisado su teléfono celular y entre sus contactos no se encontraban siquiera los nombres de Yurio, Chris, Otabek ni siquiera Yuuri; el saber ello sólo lo hizo comprender que realmente no mantenía ningún tipo de contacto con ellos, así que eso sólo le dejaba como conclusión el hecho de que estaba completa y absolutamente solo, sin nadie a quien recurrir. El sentimiento lo hizo estremecer.

Mientras volvía a pensar sobre ello nuevamente sintió la falta de aire en sus pulmones, su pulso acelerado y la tensión en sus manos eran los signos de la agitación de su pecho. Trató de calmarse pero no lo consiguió, y tampoco iba a conseguirlo en aquel lugar que supuestamente era su vivienda pero por más que lo intentara no lograba reconocerla como tal.

Necesitaba aire.

Con ese pensamiento salió de aquel opresivo departamento.

* * *

 **Nota:** Cancioncitas, revisen las cancioncitas que son bien bonis. ;)


End file.
